


Hunter's Vice

by wi_deangirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, PWP, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi_deangirl77/pseuds/wi_deangirl77
Summary: You are a hunter with many vices, but your sexiest vice has to be Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 3





	Hunter's Vice

**Author's Note:**

> I've used the song "VICE" by Miranda Lambert as inspiration for this fic. The lyrics of the song are included and shown in ITALICS.

Everyone has their own vices whether they admit it or not. Even you. You the fearless hunter that killed all the evil monsters of the world and loved every second of it. You lived for the kill, that sweet satisfaction when you chopped the head off a blood-thirsty vamp. The feeling of power when you pulled a demon from an innocent victim and saved the poor human chosen as the vessel. Even the simple salt and burns involving an angry spirit brought you a rush. Standing over a grave, salted bones lighting up the dark, quiet night, yeah, there was nothing better.

You hunted alone most of the time, it’s what you preferred. But sometimes, you needed a hand or two, so you’d make a call. The Winchesters were always there to help with a case whenever you called. It had been for the last few years. You enjoyed hunting and just relaxing with the Winchesters, they were great guys. They fought hard but played harder. And they never let the fact that you were a woman diminish your skills as a hunter. They knew you kicked ass, they’d seen it first-hand.

It was after your third hunt with the boys that you fell into bad with the younger Winchester. After that first night, Sam Winchester became a vice that you wouldn’t be able to quit anytime soon.

The three of you sat at a table in another hole in the wall enjoying a few drinks after a successful hunt. An old jukebox sat in the corner cranking out an old sad love song barely audible over the murmur of voices and clinking of glasses. The three of you had taken down a nest of vamps and were celebrating.

_Sting of the needle dropping on a vinyl /Neon singer with a jukebox title full of heartbreak/33, 45, 78/When it hurts this good you gotta play it twice/Another vice _

The waitress came by with another round, her eyes raking over Dean. The man had a way about him, that was for sure. He was handsome and smooth as hell, but your tastes went to the taller, quieter brother.

You picked up your glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks and clinked it with Sam and Dean’s toasting yourselves to a job well done. Bringing the glass to your lips you took a drink letting it slide down your throat. Your eyes met Sam’s across the table and you knew his thoughts were taking the same dirty trail that yours were. You wanted him, he wanted you, same old story. Dean needed to make his move on the waitress and then you’d take Sam back to your room and enjoy yourself for the rest of the evening.

_All dressed up in a pretty black label Sweet salvation on a dining room table Waiting on me/Where the numb meets the lonely It’s gone before it ever melts the ice/Another vice _

It had been so long since you’d been with a man, too damn long. You shifted under the table, trying to relieve the growing ache between your thighs as your finger traced the rim of your glass. Sam watched your movements and when his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip you thought you were going to burst into flames. Oh, that tongue, you knew exactly what Sam could do with that tongue.

“Alright kiddos, time to make my move. You two have fun, see you in the morning.” Dean said with a wink, getting up from the table. You watched him swagger over to the little blonde waitress that had been giving him looks all damn night. When you turned back to Sam, you weren’t surprised to see his eyes hooded with lust. Without a word, you both got up and headed out into the night.

Once the door to your room was locked, you turned and let your eyes fall on the man in front of you. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and waited. He always waited. Waited for you to make the first move, for you to take off your clothes. He loved to watch you peel off your outfit, piece by piece.

His hazel eyes watched your every move. They raked up your legs and took in every curve until he met your eyes again. Your hands began to unbutton your flannel and then it was gone, leaving you standing in your jeans and your black bra. Kicking off your boots, your hands worked the button on your jeans. Sam shifted on the bed when you pulled them down your legs. Stepping out of them you walked toward the bed in nothing but your bra and panties and stopped between Sam’s long legs. Bending down you placed your hands on his shoulders and nipped at his bottom lip before letting him take your mouth. His tongue wasted no time making its way into your mouth and claiming you. His large hands gripped your waist hard, you wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises. But that was the way it was with you two, always has been.

Your fingers ran through his hair and you tugged slightly eliciting a deep moan from your lover. You ached for Sam, needed to feel him. Your fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, your mouths never separating. When Sam’s chest was bare you ran your hands all over that beautifully sculpted torso. He was built like a god, and by far the sexiest lover you were lucky enough to have.

Sam stood and quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes, while you finished removing your bra and panties. Now that you were both naked, the fun was about to start. You crawled into bed and laid on your back waiting for Sam. He covered your body with his long frame and took your mouth again, letting a hand explore your skin. When he pinched your hardened nipple, the shock of pleasure shot straight to your core. Desire and arousal began to slowly uncoil deep inside as his lips and hands moved over your sensitive skin.

His stubble tickled your neck as he moved down your body. His warm mouth closed over your breast and he sucked and licked painfully at that sensitive spot. He continued his journey down your body until he was scooting off the bed and onto the floor. His large hands rubbed back up your legs and around your shaking thighs tugging you closer to him and the edge of the bed. Yes, this is what you had been waiting for since you met up with Sam yesterday afternoon.

Hazel eyes looked up at you as he lowered himself down and breathed into your soaking wet pussy. He pressed his face closer, breathing you in.

“Mmmmmm, been waiting to do this all fucking day, Y/N. You’re so wet and ready for me, aren’t you baby?” he said softly. All you could do was nod, he was barely touching you and you were already finding it hard to speak actual words. Smiling at your lack of response he dipped his head back down and licked a long stripe up your wet center and then began to suck on the super-sensitive spot. Reaching down your tangled your fingers in his hair urging him on and Sam did not disappoint.

He kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled until your orgasm crashed through you and you screamed his name. His hands soothed you while you came down and then he stood up, his large frame towering over you. Putting the square foil packet between his teeth he ripped it open and then rolled it on his very, very, impressive length.

“You ready for me, Y/N?” he leaned down and crawled up your body finding your mouth again. You could taste yourself on his lips and it turned you on something fierce.

“Please Sam, please…” you begged. You never begged for anything, but Sam? You begged for Sam. He didn’t make you ask again. Instead, he lined himself up at your entrance and slowly, pushed himself inside you. When he was all the way in, his eyes met yours and then he was kissing you again.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to move. And that’s exactly what he did. He moved, and you moved with him. You found a rhythm and chased toward your release together. He pumped into you over and over again. Sweat glistened on his chest and shoulders and you leaned up, your tongue trailing along his collarbone. His arm reached under you and held you still while his thrusts became erratic and you knew he was close. Grasping his tightly bunched triceps you arched up into him and felt yourself fall over the edge. Sam buried his face in your neck as he found his release and stayed that way for a few minutes more.

Afterward, you got up and shared a much-needed shower before you fell into bed, exhausted. Before the sun came up, you would take advantage of each other one more time before you went your separate ways. That’s the way it was with you and Sam. That’s the way it had to be.

_Another life, another call, another bed I shouldn’t crawl out of/At 7 AM with shoes in my hand Said I wouldn’t do it, but I did it again/And I know I’ll be gone tomorrow night/Mmm, another vice _

This went on for a few years, you would hunt with the Winchesters about four or five times a year, and every one of those times you ended up in bed with Sam. The last few times you were together you noticed a change in the younger Winchester. He seemed to be acting a bit different around you. You were on the hunt for a wraith together when you realized that Sam had feelings for you. The damn monster got a jump on you, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You grabbed your silver knife ready to strike when Sam jumped in between you and the monster. He didn’t have his footing and the damn thing threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Without thinking you sunk your blade in its back, piercing its heart and killing it on the spot. Dean ran to Sam and slapped him a few times bringing him around. Sam winced and grabbed at his side, broken ribs no doubt. There was blood dripping from a gash in his forehead that would probably need stitches too.

“What the hell Sam? I had the damn thing! Why did you do that?” you asked him as you and Dean helped him back to the car.

“It was coming for you, Y/N, and I couldn’t let it hurt you.” He said, his breathing ragged. You dropped the subject, for now, wanting only to check out his injuries and patch him up.

Back at the motel, while Dean went to get food, you tended to Sam. While he sat on the edge of the bed, naked from the waist up you pressed your fingers slightly along his ribs. By the way Sam flinched you confirmed he’s broken two on his right side. Going to your medical kit, you wrapped a bandaged around him, securing it firmly. Then you needed to tend to the wound on his head.

You had him move to one of the chairs. Handing him some pain pills he took them and swallowed them with a sip of whiskey. Leaning over him, you checked out the wound. Nothing serious, but a few stitches were called for. As you cleaned the wound, you decided to broach the subject again.

“Sam, seriously, what the hell? That macho act of yours could have ended up a lot worse than a scratch on the head a few broken ribs. What were you thinking?” you asked him.

He didn’t say anything at first, just reached for his glass and drained it while you got the needle and thread ready. Then he took a deep breath and his next words would remain in your memory forever.

“Because I’m falling in love with you.” He said softly.

Was he serious? It was never like that between the two of you.

“What? In love with me? Sam, how hard did you hit your head?” you tried to laugh it off, but Sam wouldn’t let you.

He grabbed your wrist before you could reach his wound.

“I’m serious, Y/N. I can’t wait for you to call, or to see you. And these last few hunts, well, I’ve wanted to protect you, and make sure you were safe.” He raised up a hand to stop you before you went off. “I know you don’t need anyone to protect you, but it’s how I feel.” He just looked at you with those big hazel eyes and waited for you to say something.

“Sam, what this is between us? It wasn’t supposed to be serious, remember?” you asked him. “I know, Y/N, I didn’t plan for this to happen, but it did. If you don’t feel the same way, then just tell me. But know that, I’m not sure I can keep doing this. It’s just too hard.”

He dropped his head, obviously not able to meet your gaze.

“Sam…” you took his chin in your hands and forced him to look up at you. “This life? A hunter’s life? We don’t get to have happy endings? It’s not how it works for us, you know that.”

“But maybe, maybe we could be different, Y/N? Maybe we could be the exception?” he pleaded with you.

“This is exactly how we screw ourselves. We make the heart choice instead of the smart choice, Sam.”

“No Y/N, I don’t believe that. My past relationships didn’t work because they weren’t with women that understood this life. You do, Y/N, you’re a hunter. Why couldn’t this work?”

He pulled you down to him then and kissed you, tenderly. As much as you wanted to fight it, your heart fluttered a bit at the thought of having Sam all to yourself whenever you wanted him.

“Sam, we had a rough hunt, and it got scary there for a minute. Let me stitch you up and we can eat some food and relax ok? I can’t talk about this right now.”

He nodded in agreement but you knew it was far from over.

That night, after Dean had gone out looking for some company, Sam stayed behind with you. The conversation still needed to happen, but you couldn’t bring yourself to talk about it. Instead, you distracted Sam by helping him in the shower, with a bit of foreplay. You scrubbed him clean and washed his hair. His hands rubbed up and down your wet skin, but this was all about Sam. After the shower, you went back into the room and enjoyed a glass of whiskey while you both sat wrapped in a towel.

Draining your glass you got up and reached out a hand to Sam. He took it and followed you to the bed. With a slight push of your fingers against his chest, he sat on the bed and then shifted so that he was laying on his back. He put one arm behind his head and looked at you.

Not taking your eyes from his, you unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor. Then you climbed up his body and unwrapped the towel from his waist revealing his arousal. Your fingertips grazed up his length softly and Sam sucked in a breath, head tilting back. You continued to stroke, and squeeze his cock, pulling all sorts of lovely sounds from his lips. Nothing to hard or intense since you knew he was sore. You kissed him then, tongue tasting him and the whiskey he’d been drinking. Moving along his scruff covered jaw you moved down further. Along his collarbone and down his chest. Your fingers tangled in the dark hair there, and you teased each nipple in turn.

Your damp hair trailed down his stomach as you reached your destination. Licking your lips, you looked up at him and then took his full length deep into your mouth. His hand came down and wrapped itself in your hair holding you in place for a few seconds. You let him have the moment and sucked gently at the base. When his grip loosened, you began to move up and down, sucking and licking, teeth scraping in just the right way.

“Y/N, please…I can’t…please… “ he begged and you finally gave in. Leaning over you grabbed the foil packet from the nightstand and got him ready. Then you straddled his hips and lowered yourself on to him, and dropped your head back as he filled you up so completely.

No one had ever come close to giving you this feeling, only Sam. It had only ever been Sam. You looked back down at your hunter, your lover, the man that put it all out on the table tonight and offered you a forever. Something you never thought you were ever going to get, and you’d accepted that.

Moving your hips, you started a slow rhythm, again, not wanting to hurt him. You let yourself move off him, almost completely, and then sat back, plunging him deliciously deep inside you. His long fingers ghosted up your side and cupped your breasts, kneading them gently. You realized then, that this was the most gentle that the two of you had ever been together.

Sex with Sam was always, hard, fast, sometimes rough, and always full of passion. But the way you were moving together tonight, and the way he looked at you, the realization slammed into you. Sam was making love to you. Leaning down, careful to not put your weight on him, you kissed him and increased the pace, needing that orgasm, that release with him. He grabbed onto your hips and held you still while he pumped into you until you were crashing over that edge together.

You crawled off him and collapsed next to him, his arm pulling you close. No words were said, he knew you weren’t ready to talk. Instead, he held you and you let him. You let yourself feel something for the first time in a while. Hope? Fear? Excitement? You weren’t sure. Breathing deeply you let the feel and scent of Sam surround you for the moment and drifted off for a bit. But before sleep pulled you under completely, you could’ve sworn you heard Sam whisper, “I love you Y/N.”

When you woke up sometime during the night, Sam curled around you, reality set back in. Slowly, not wanting to wake Sam you crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Closing the door, you walked to the sink and turned on the tap, splashing some cool water on your face. Then you looked at your reflection in the mirror. You had a decision to make, and you needed to make it by morning.

_ Standing at the sink not looking in the mirror/Don’t know where I am or how I got here Well the only thing that I know how to find/Is another vice_


End file.
